Young Justice Christmas Stories
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: The different couples in Young Justice spending the holiday season as couples. High T rating for suggestive themes, language, and more. Some drama and angst in some but humor in others, it depends on the couple and what's going on. Happy holidays, enjoy, more summary inside! Sorry but I'm terrible at summaries. Will have Chalant and Wonderbird!
1. A Chalant Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I'm just writing fanfics so please don't sue me. I own nothing so please don't sue me._

_Author's Note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! So here's a holiday themed story that will have MULTIPLE (Ya, you heard me, MULTIPLE) couples from Young Justice in it! Tim and Cassie are like 18 or 19 and all the others are also adults, I don't feel like doing the math, sorry. Also flashback will have an italicized title then normal text, this is because with one flashback in particular there were just too many italicized words so I went with normal text, so for flashback look for a title then the words after that are the is set on Christmas day which is tomorrow! Yay! I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow, and happy holidays to everyone! So here's the story! Enjoy!_

_Christmas Day, Bludhaven_

Dick was sitting next to Zatanna on the couch in his apartment, he was wearing a red santa hat and was grinning from ear to ear as he wrapped an arm around Zee. She was grinning too as they sat and relaxed while looking at the small pile of gifts on their floor, there was a beautiful good luck charm that Dick got for her, a new pair of Escrima Sticks that Zee got for him, a new pair of boots that Dick had gotten for her, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that Zee had gotten for him, well for herself to use _on _him but it was the thought that counted, and several other items. All in all it had been a good Christmas for the young semi-couple, except for one thing, the fact that they were still a semi-couple and not just a couple. This problem had plagued them both for a while and for different reasons.

_Zee's Flashback_

Zee was sitting with Artemis, she had the day off and decided to have coffee with Artemis, the best friends were chatting and catching up on what had been going on lately. They had just finished talking about Wally and Artemis' plans for Christmas, that's when Artemis asked the question that started a conversation that Zee most definitely didn't want to have.

"So what are you doing for Christmas? You can hang out with me and Wally if you want."

"Thanks but I was just going to spend Christmas with Dick."

A slight grin broke out across Artemis' face that Zee noticed before she was able to cover it up.

"I'm glad, sounds like things are getting a bit serious for you two. Are you guys dating yet?"

Zee felt a slight pang of frustration at this, she knew what was coming next.

"No, we're just friends with benefits."

"Zee."

"What?" Zee's voice was a bit sharper than she intended it to be.

Artemis' voice was soft and calm, trying to keep Zee calm too. "You know that Dick really cares about you and would love to have something more serious with you."

"He seems fine with what we have."

"Of course he is, because he like you he's willing to settle for just being friends with benefits but he definitely wants something serious."

Zee felt a pang of guilt at this, she and Dick had talked about this already, multiple times, and each time she said no and she could see the slight heart break in his eyes. he would ask if she wanted something more serious and would say that he was fine with it if she was, she would say no, and then just for a second she could see the sadness in his eyes before he moved forward and they started doing what they usually did.

"He's not the only one…" Zee whispered to herself but Artemis was able to hear it.

"Ha! I knew it! Why don't you go for it, he's more than willing to, and if you want to then you guys can do it!"

"No! No. I'm sorry but I can't, I don't want my issues with my father hurting him and making him upset."

"You just using him to bang all of your problems away is hurting him more than that ever has."

Zee opened her mouth to speak but Artemis cut her off.

"Damn it Zee! Your father issues aren't hurting him at all! He's fine with helping you with them and he's one of the few people who can empathize with you! I know that you feel like your emotional baggage might make him miserable but it doesn't and it never will, I had the same fear before dating Wally but you know what, Wally has helped me with my emotional baggage and been happy to help more than he would have been if I had just used him to bang all of my problems away. Wally and Dick aren't so different, Dick will also be fine and he can help you with it, and he'll be happy to do it, he'll be much happier than right now."

"What makes you say that?"

Artemis bit her lip as though she were debating whether or not to say something but decided to say it anyways.

"Because he talked to me and Wally about it, he's upset Zee, he's been thinking about giving it one last go and if that doesn't work out then he's thinking about moving on."

Zee sat in stunned silence at this. Dick was going to move on? No, No! She couldn't lose him! No! She wouldn't lose him! She'd do whatever it took, maybe she should go for it, she did care about him, and he definitely wanted more, maybe this could work.

"I-I, I guess that I should talk to him." Zee stuttered out.

Artemis grinned, "Really?! Yes! It'll work Zee! Dick practically loves you!"

"I- thanks Artemis, you just gave me the motivation that I needed, this will work and you're right, he wants it and I want it, I just haven't allowed myself to see it."

"It's about time, you've got this."

"Thanks again Artemis."

_End Of Flashback_

"Zee, hey Zee."

Zee looked at Dick, he had a worried look on his face and was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ya?"

"You okay?"

"Ya, sorry, guess I zoned out for a second there."

"Okay, if you're sure that you're alright."

"Ya, I'm sure, thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence, Zee trying to get up the courage to say something. She thought back to the conversation and found that courage.

"Dick?"

"Ya?"

"I need to talk to you about... us."

His content grin slipped and his face turned slightly serious and worried.

"Oh, I actually wanted to talk about us too. You can go first though."

"Thanks, Dick I-"

She stared at the look on his face, a worried look on his face, and she could also see lots of feeling, feelings for her, and she found herself having trouble speaking suddenly.

"You okay Zee? Did I do something wrong? Have I been pushing for something more too often Zee? I can stop if you want."

Zee began to panic as she heard him say stop, she couldn't lose him, she was able to get a grip and speak.

"Actually Dick I wanted to talk about us becoming something more, I've been thinking and I want us to be something more, I'm sorry that we've just been friends-with-benefits for a while now, that hasn't been fair to you and I'm ready for us to become something more, to be an actual couple. What do you say?"

Dick had the biggest grin that she had ever seen.

"Yes!" He shouted happily and she could see a slight tear come out, he wiped it quite quickly although not quickly enough to escape her notice. She felt a small tear of her own, after years and months of struggles and problems, battles, and near deaths, they were finally together, and on Christmas no less! She moved forward and the two shared a passionate kiss. Both of them couldn't help but think "Best Christmas gift ever!" Although neither spoke it aloud they knew that the other was thinking it too. They pulled away and Dick grinned.

"You were pretty chalant about that."

Zee grinned and play punched his arm.

"You were pretty chalant yourself there boy blunder."

He laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're worth being chalant for."

He whispered into her ear and she smiled at this, the pair snuggled up and sat there, relaxing, enjoying each other's company, and enjoying the idea of being in a relationship together.


	2. Wonder Girl and Blunder boy

_Disclaimer: As per use, I own nothing, I own absolutely none of this so pretty please don't sue me because I own nothing._

_Author's Note: So big update on this story! I will have the spitfire and Cheshire/Red Arrow chapters as their own story so that I can list those couples on the story so that anybody that wants to find that can find it, I know that it's weird and annoying that I'm going to be splitting it up but it's so that anybody that wants to see stories with those couples can find the story when they search for those couples. And that will be up soon if you want to read it. (Gosh, I feel like I'm self-advertising here, sorry.) This chapter will have WonderBird! Yay! This one is for you Guest! Thanks for the Christmas stories idea by the way! Tim and Cassie are about 18 or 19 in this and this is set after Tim 'accident' and this is rated HIGH T so you have been warned. (and still self-advertising, dang it!) Also Cassie has her own apartment, I'm not sure where it should be so I'll just say it's an apartment somewhere and that Tim got there by zeta-ing there. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it! :D_

_9:00 PM Christmas Day, Cassie's Apartment_

Tim and Cassie walked into the manor, hand-in-hand, they had just gotten back from a Christmas party that the team had thrown, most everybody had been and they all had a really good time, especially since Tim had finally healed after his and Cassie's 'accident' which she still felt bad about but he insisted that he was fine. They were both extremely tired from the party though and they just flopped down onto their shared bed, well Tim did, Cassie hopped up and hovered down so that she didn't damage it. Tim grinned at this.

"You remind me of a leaf when you do that."

"Why?"

"Well you're a beautiful and graceful work of nature floating down majestically to the bed."

Cassie blushed at Tim's bold compliment.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Tim said as he let his face fall back onto the bed. Cassie blushed even more at this and grinned, she loved it when he was bold and open like this, when it was just the two of them.

"You know what you remind me of?"

"What?"

"You remind me of a Robin who gracefully soared and landed in it's nest." She said with a cheeky grin. His head popped back up and he grinned back.

"Oh, are you saying that we're nest mates now?"

A slightly seductive grin flitted across her face as she replied.

"Absolutely, the question is when are we going to add some eggs to the nest?"

Tim grinned cheekily.

"Maybe if you'd unwrap your present we could get to work on that right now."

"I thought that I would want to keep my present wrapped while I used it, safety first." She replied with a wink that made Tim find energy, _a lot _of energy. He grinned while trying to hold back a laugh.

"So you're just going to use your gift?"

Cassie leaned in and whispered "Oh yes, I'll use my gift all night long then toss it to the side if I break it again." Tim let out a soft groan of pleasure at this, Cassie of course leaned back and laughed at this.

"Shit Cassie, you're such a damn tease." Tim said while he laughed with Cassie.

"Who said that I wasn't going to do any of that stuff tonight?" She replied with a seductive look as she trailed her fingers through Tim's hair. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before he could reply, she pulled back and grinned after she heard him let out another groan of pleasure. She could see a deep blush come over his face, she decided to ignore this though.

"Merry Christmas Tim."

"Thanks, merry Christmas to you too Cassie."

At this she flopped face down onto the bed next to him. He heard a muffled "thanks" come from her. He laid face down too and put his arm around her, this has been a pretty good Christmas.

_11:00 PM Christmas Day, Cassie's Apartment_

Robin felt somebody poking his forehead, he flapped his hand at whoever was doing it and rolled over, he felt the poking again, he shifted even further as he tried to go back to sleep. The poking stopped and let out a sigh of relief until he felt himself being lifted off of the bed and heard somebody shouting his name.

"Tim, Tiiiim, Tim! Wake up Tim, we're running out of time!"

He opened his eyes and saw that he was floating above the bed and he looked up to see Cassie holding him up with one hand and poking him on the forehead with the other.

"What? What are we running out of time for?"

Cassie lowered them down to the floor and started talking excitedly, so excitedly that she started to float up again, Tim reached out and held her hand so that she didn't hit her head on the ceiling.

"It's Christmas day and we still have stuff to do and only an hour to do it!"

Tim grinned, he loved how excited Cassie got about things and how quickly she bounced back from things, one second she was dead tired and after a quick nap she was back to her energetic self. She grinned wider as he held her hand and gave his hand a quick squeeze, not too strong of a squeeze though, she didn't want to break his hand with her super strength. She was talking a mile a minute now.

"Sowe'vestillgottounwrap_thegift_andthenwehavetogoseehowthecitylooksatnightoh!Wealsohavetowritethank-youcardsandthenwehavetocalleverybodyandwishthemanothermerryChristmasandthenwehavetosendthemavoicemessageofussingingholidaysongsandwe'vejsutgotsomuchtodo! (So we've still go to unwrap _the gift _and then we have to go see how the city looks at night, oh! We also have to write thank-you cards and then we have to call everybody and wish them another merry Christmas and then we have to send them a voice message of us singing holiday songs and we've just got so much to do!) Tim having gotten used to Cassie's excited speed talking heard every word, he could feel a little bit of her excitement rubbing off on him.

"Okay, we don't have to do thank-you cards tonight and besides we can just e-mail them or thank them in person again, we can call them tomorrow morning since anybody who isn't on patrol is probably asleep and we can just unwrap the gift right now. How's that sound?" Tim asked with a grin, he loved her so freaking much, nobody else could get him this excited. Cassie smiled back.

"Can we please just go ahead and record the caroling songs? Please?" She gave him her puppy-dog eyes, the ones that she knew he couldn't resist. He grinned at this and replied.

"Sure."

_15 minutes of poor but enthusiastic singing later._

Tim groaned as he lay on the bed with nothing on but a bow. Cassie laughed at this.

"I thought that you were kidding about the bow."

"Nope."

She moved forward and pulled on the bow to try and take it off and was rewarded with an audible groan of pleasure from Tim.

"Wow and I thought that I was excited about Christmas."

"Oh trust me, Christmas isn't what's got me excited."

Cassie grinned and blushed at this remark, of course Tim was just as red.

_Later_

Tim and Cassie were fast asleep, Tim's arms around Cassie, her head buried into his bare chest and his chin resting on her head. The young couple had had a good Christmas.

_Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I might make some more WonderBird because I love these two being together! Happy holidays! Sorry for being late on the update. Anyways please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, requests, etc. in a review or private message me. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the support and I'll see ya later! Bye! :D_


End file.
